From the Outside
by Belle Goode
Summary: A kid with a life that no one sees, has a chance encounter with a cop, that changes her life. But will she accept his help, before it's too late? Or is she destined to be alone? - Summary's not that great and this is a dark story. I hope you all enjoy anyway. Rating M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Most People Just Call Me Lee**

From the outside, the house looked like your average family home. The brick on the outside, neutral colored shudders and trim, white door, paved driveway. It wasn't bad looking from the street. But behind the closed doors, was a whole different story. She stared at the key in her hand detesting everything that it allowed in.

And it was never going to change. This was her life. And it would never get better. From the outside, you'd never know what lurked behind the shadows. She had good grades in school, lots of friends, and was even the girlfriend of the varsity basketball player. But no one ever knew. No one ever came to the house, and no one ever saw the tears, or the bruises. No one looked, because no one cared. From the outside, life was perfect. And her parents were all about keeping up appearances. So no one asked questions when she gave excuses for her broken arm, or her twisted ankle or wrist. No one asked about why she wore long sleeves or jeans almost always. No body questioned when she missed a random day at school here or there. No body, that was, until her father got stupid, and tried to extort from the wrong person, and got caught.

* * *

She looked up as the door sounded, startling her. She dropped the blade in the sink but wrapped her hand around the cut, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. The door knocked again. Leaving the blade where it fell, she left the paper towel on her skin and pulled her sleeve down over it as she made her way to the front of the house.

She hated being home alone sometimes, but others, was glad that she had the slight reprieve. Leaving the chain locked, she cracked the door open. "Can I help you?" she asked, staring at the two men standing there.

One was tall with red hair and she couldn't see his eyes through his shades. He was wearing a navy blue suit and had his hands on his hips, displaying his weapon and badge. The other man standing behind him towered over him by at least six inches and was wearing khakis with a button down short sleeve shirt. He had darker skin and his hair was cut very short.

"Miami Dade Police Department. Is your father home?" the red head stated.

Closing the door to slightly, she undid the chain bolt and opened the door.

She was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a long sleeve button down blue shirt, that looked like it was almost school uniform. She was clearly shaken for whatever reason. She had darker red hair that looked almost burgundy in the sunlight and blue eyes that matched her shirt almost perfectly.

"He um...he's at work as far as I know. He and my mom are attorneys and they work late hours sometimes. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Studying the kid closely, he turned his eyes to her sleeve. "Are you alright?"

She followed his eyes. "Oh, yea...yeah, I was just...it's just a scrape." then she put her arm behind her, hiding the stained sleeve. Deflecting instantly she glared at him. "Do you need something?"

"Do you?"

She stared at him for a long moment, tearing up slightly before shaking her head. "No one is here right now. I'll let them know you stopped by though."

Clearly not talking any more, he took out his card and handed it to her. "My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I'm with the Crime Lab. I need him to call me as soon as he can so I can ask him a few questions please."

Using the injured arm to grab the card, he held it for a moment before letting it go. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." she whispered, and then looked away. Clearing her throat, she glanced up in the mans face again. "He should be home any time now if you want to wait."

"Thank you." he said softly, as she opened the door and let them in.

Why was he so insistent on helping her? She didn't understand it. No one wanted to help her. She tried once, to go for help. But her parents had sugar coated everything and no one believed her after that. She was beaten within an inch of her life after that, and she never made that mistake again. She was thirteen when it happened.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"What?" she asked, almost unsure he had just asked her that.

"Bathroom?"

Closing her eyes, and shame marring her expression, she pointed toward the small room she had recently exited from herself, and prayed that he didn't find what was left there.

"Thanks."

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the taller man and lead him to the living room. "Do you guys need something to drink while you wait? It shouldn't be much longer before they get here."

He shook his head. "My name is Walter by the way."

Taking a look around the small bathroom that was meticulously clean, he instantly noticed the blade, with a little bit of blood still on it, and the droplets in the sink. Picking it up gingerly, he laid it on a piece of tissue paper beside the sink. Washing his hands lightly as if to make it seem he wasn't looking around, he exited and walked to where he could hear the two of them talking. "Thank you." he said lightly, studying the kid as she moved through, trying to offer the men anything. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

His soft voice was comforting and it was hard to look away from him. Letting out her breath, she finally closed her eyes and looked at the floor. "Leona Hartford."

"Pretty name."

She shrugged. "Most people just call me Lee."

"Well Lee, thanks for letting us wait."

"I...I'll be right back." and she disappeared into the bathroom, cleaning up her mess. Dammit. He'd seen. She looked at her sleeve and disappeared into her bedroom, leaving the men in the living room while she changed her shirt. She would have to hide her shirt until she could clean the blood off of it. Then she bandaged the cut, making sure it wouldn't bleed through her shirt again then popped down stairs with a long sleeve t-shirt with holes for her thumbs to be in.

Not wanting to scare her off, he sat down, but barely on the edge of the couch. "You think your dad will be long?"

She shook her head. "Is he in some kind of trouble?" she asked him again.

"We just want to talk to him." She didn't trust them as far as she could throw them and she looked like she was ready for whatever they were going to throw at her. Her stance told him she was ready to fight or flee at any moment and she seemed jumpy. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Would you stop asking me that already! People don't...never mind. I'm fine. Okay. Just leave it alone." and she almost let a tear down her face until she heard the car pull up. "My parents are home." and she went around the corner, opening the door.

Jeremy stepped in. "Leona? Who are these men? You know you're not supposed to have gentlemen over when..."

"Excuse me sir, we're with the Miami Dade Police Department. We're actually here to speak with you."

He straightened his tie, and looked at his wife, whom Leona was almost an exact replica of and stuck his hand out. "Jeremy Hartford. Attorney at law. How may I help you gentlemen?"

"We're looking into the murder of Jessica Stratson this morning."

"Jessica? Oh my gosh!" the girls mom piped in. Then she turned and put on her best smile, putting her hand out. "Hi! I'm Pepi Hartford. Nice to meet you." then she turned back to her husband. "Wasn't Jessica your intern?"

He nodded. "She was indeed." he answered her. "I thought it was odd when she didn't show up this morning. Do they know what happened?"

"No, unfortunately. We were hoping you could tell us when you saw her last."

"Well sure." he said, sounding as thoughtful as possible. "It was last night. We worked late and she hung in there until around seven thirty when the wife and I headed to dinner then came home. Seems to me like she was arguing with someone on the phone earlier in the day though."

"Would your office have records."

"Oh heavens no. I don't keep records of my employees personal cell phones."

"I understand." Horatio said softly. "Thanks for your help. We'll be in touch, and if you think of anything..."

"Sure! You'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." and he stepped out of the house. "We're going to be back here." he said to Walter as they got back in the Hummer. "That girl's in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"You think so?"

"There was a razor blade in the sink in the bathroom. We interrupted something when we knocked on the door. She's cutting. People don't cut unless they're desperate."

"Think she's being abused?"

"I'd bet my next paycheck on it Walter. Did you hear what her dad said when he first walked in? Not allowed to have gentlemen over while they weren't home? We'll hear from her again. I'm sure of it. I'm as sure of that as I am that her father had something to do with Jessica's death. Call it a hunch." he said as he started the vehicle.

"I've never argued with one of your hunches man."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**You're That Cop**

"What did you tell them?" he asked, grabbing the girls upper arm after the silver vehicle pulled away.

"Nothing." she whispered.

"How long were they here? Were you able to have a little fun? Huh? Did you play around a little bit for free?"

"No. They were only here for a few minutes."

"You changed your shirt! You think I don't know what you wear to school?"

"I was just trying to get out of my school clothes!" she argued feebly.

"So you could look cuter? Huh? Is that what you wanted?" and he pushed her against the wall.

"Leave her alone honey! She's not smart enough to tie those cops down. It takes a special kind of talent to get into a guy's pants, I see it every day. Trust me. She ain't got it"

Letting go of her arm, he stood there for another moment before stepping away. "Get upstairs! You irritate me. You better not have told them cops anything! Do you hear me?" he said angrily.

She nodded. As she climbed the steps, she looked at where his hand was around her arm and she touched it lightly. It should hurt, right? She got into her bedroom and took the sleeve of her shirt off, looking at the bruising that was already appearing. Looking at herself in the vanity mirror she had on her dresser, she inspected the bruise more closely. Fingers were clearly indicated, and yet, when she touched it, there was no pain. There was no hurt. There was just...nothing. She was numb.

She took her shirt all the way off and looked at her arm where the fresh cut was made this afternoon. That, she had felt. That, she had been able to control. Well, until those cops showed up anyway. Remembering the way that one looked at her and kept asking her if she was okay or if she needed anything, made her wonder.

Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She was nothing. Her father was right. She was everything he said she was. And worse. Was she alright? Hah. As if it were that simple. She was a lot of things she supposed. Alright was definitely not one of those things. Her hair was too flat, her complexion too pasty, she had too many freckles, and pinching what little bit of skin was there on her stomach, she realized, she was eating too much. She had worked so hard in school to try and prove that she was more than what people thought, but it never worked.

It did for a little while, but then she had to come home. School was a fantasy world where she was good at what she did and who she was. Where people talked to her and made her feel like she actually was something. School was where she'd excelled and had surpassed everyone. She could hide there for seven hours a day, and smile when the teachers called her in to tell her she was graduating early. She could laugh when her friend talked about a cute guy she was going to chase after when she got out of school that afternoon. It was where she could escape her life at home during the week. She had from seven thirty to two forty five every day that was just her. She wasn't allowed to do extra curricular activities because her father had been afraid it would 'interfere' with his plans for her, and what he was raising her to be. What he was raising her to be. Like it was something to strive for. She was a monster. A slave to her master and a pathetic excuse for a human being.

Her cellphone rang beside her. Mitchell. She wasn't in the mood for his shit right now. He was no better than her father, making sure they kept up appearances. It wasn't that they actually liked each other all that much. But he was varsity and she was smart and popular. So they were expected to be together.

Suddenly her dad burst in her room. She covered her arms with her shirt. "What are you doing!" she yelled suddenly.

"Who was on the phone?"

She was covering herself now, keeping her arms close to herself as she stepped back away from him, standing in her bra and jeans. "It was Mitchell. I didn't answer though."

"Well too bad. We're throwing a party tonight. You should invite him over."

She closed her eyes. She knew what her dad's parties meant.

"I'm going to have a couple of high paying clients here tonight, so you'd better be on your...best...behavior."

Nodding, but saying nothing else, she watched as he left her bedroom. She didn't want to entertain anyone tonight. She let loose a couple of tears but brushed them away lightly. Staring at the card that she had in her back pocket, she wondered if she could call him. She wondered if he would actually help her. Not sure why she did it, she actually stored the number in her phone, under simply H. That way if her dad got a hold of it, he wouldn't ask questions, or if he did she could play it off.

Then shaking her head, she knew it would do no good. Her dad would just bribe them like he did the last time. They always seemed like they wanted to help, until it was time to get down to brass tax. Then it was as if they'd never even met. Oh well. It was time to get ready she supposed.

Opening up her closet door she found a long sleeve dress that looked like it was velvet and it was a dark green. The collar was lower cut and made a U, that showed off just enough chest, without getting into the cleavage area. It came to half way down her thighs and was very form fitting.

Throwing on some pantyhose that were just a darker shade than her skin, to cover the bruises, she glanced at herself, putting on make up and doing her hair. She knew she would get her father's approval for her attire, so she didn't even worry about that part. Looking at herself again in the mirror, she closed her eyes and shook her head in disgust. Her mom was right too. She didn't have it in her to seduce anyone. She never understood the concept of deceiving anyone like that. It had pissed her parents off so bad that she was never going to be what they wanted. And deep down, no matter what it was they wanted her to do, she still longed for their approval.

How messed up was she? Walking down stairs, she took a few moments, knowing her parents were in their room getting ready themselves, and sneaked into the liquor cabinet. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, she emptied the entire contents into the container, and hid the now devoid bottle, at the bottom of the trash, so her parents wouldn't find it. She never drank. And taking a sip of the nasty clear liquid now, she would probably never drink again. But she couldn't do this tonight. She'd rather be just about anywhere but here. Tonight, for whatever reason, she just couldn't play into the normal game. Some guys were nice, but most just wanted to have a good time and go.

Most of the clients her parents represented were doing something illegal. Hell half of what her parents did was illegal in itself. Including making money off of her and to keep the client base up. Because that's what it was about. The clients. And the money they could make off of them.

She glanced up at the men that were coming through the door an hour later. She was in for a long night. She always was when her father had these parties. The next morning she would always be forced to take a morning after pill because there would be at least six John's in her bedroom, forcing themselves. She had been threatened by her father that it would happen every night until she was dead if she didn't act like she wanted it, and after having the crap beat out of her for trying to tell someone about it before, she never took the chance that he was bluffing. Thankfully these parties only happened once every other month. This time though, she'd started drinking before they got there, and had slipped in a few of her mother's Xanax that she kept in her purse, for good measure. She didn't want to remember any of it when it happened. Tonight she wouldn't and she was going to make damn sure of it. She had been introduced to at least three guys that they'd wanted her to 'entertain' and another two that he told her would be coming.

It was around ten that night when she was looking for her cell phone. Had she dropped it somewhere? Nothing made sense at the moment and her mind was spinning as much as her world. Damn, she shouldn't have mixed the pills with the alcohol. How many pills had she taken? She couldn't remember. She just knew that after the first hour, she'd taken another, then another an hour after that. Then some more later? Dammit, she couldn't remember anything. But that was the point, wasn't it? Had she entertained the one guy her father had told her to carry to her bedroom? He wasn't going to be happy about this. She made her way out of her bedroom when she stumbled into another man. She wondered if he'd been sent up by her father, but realized it hardly mattered any more.

She looked up at him with glazed eyes and he knew she was on her way out. She had just about lost all motor functions as it was and was barely walking when she'd run into him. Unable to stand any longer, he picked her up swiftly as her knees buckled beneath her. "Easy sweetheart."

She glanced up, her eyes unfocused. "Are you one of my dad's clients?" she asked softly. "My bedroom is right there...but you might have to carry me in there. Just...don't tell him. He's going to be so mad."

Closing his eyes, Horatio hid the urge to kill, that he was feeling. "No Lee. I'm not one of his clients."

"You called me Lee." she said barely coherent. Then realization took over for a split second as she looked into the man's face. "You're that cop."

"I am. What did you take?"

"What?"

"What did you take, sweetheart? What are you on?"

She stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes. "I didn't want to remember." Opening them briefly she looked at him. "She said I couldn't seduce you. She was right. I can't do it. I can't deceive people like that. I don't want to do this any more. Wait, is this a test? Is she testing me? Why are you here again?"

Ready to squeeze the last breath out of both parents bodies, he tried to soften his voice to keep from yelling. "You called me."

She shook her head. She called him? "That's impossible. I don't know where my phone is."

She was clearly getting worse as she progressed. "Lee, honey I need you to tell me what you took?"

She closed her eyes again and shook her head back and forth a couple of times. "I don't know. A lot." she said, her voice now floating. "I don't remember. I didn't want to remember. Not any more. I don't want to remember." she repeated, slurring the last part.

"Come on Lee. We're getting you some help sweetheart." and he shifted her slight frame in his arms. He walked through the house and not a single person stopped him as he made his way out and into the Hummer. Sitting her down and buckling her up, he ran to the drivers side of the vehicle.

Looking over at the girl, almost unconscious he touched her hand. "Hey sweetheart. Stay awake. Can you do that for me?" her eyes were closing. "Lee?" Grabbing his radio in the car, he pushed the side button after changing the channel for the hospital. "Dade Memorial, be advised, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I am inbound with a sixteen year old, female, overdosed. Unaware of the drug, alcohol on her breath. Reduced to almost no motor functions and losing consciousness. I want a team ready when I pull up."

He looked over as the female voice came over the speaker. "Ten-four Lieutenant. We'll be waiting." Grabbing the kids fingers after putting the hand piece back on the CB, he squeezed lightly. "Hang on Lee. We're almost there." Her hands were freezing and her breathing was so shallow.

Pulling up, someone did meet him as he rushed out of the drivers side. They pulled her out of the truck, laying her flat on her back on the stretcher. "What's her name?" someone screamed out.

"It's Lee. Lee Hartford."

"Hartford? Like Hartford and Hartford, Attorneys at Law Hartford?"

"Does it matter?" Horatio asked, irritated.

"Well no, but..."

"But nothing. She needs help! I'll deal with her parents."

Rolling her in, one nurse stood over her. "Lee? Can you open your eyes?"

She moaned, but didn't open her eyes. "She's not responding!" someone screamed. He watched as someone shined a light in her eyes. "Pupils are dilated and fixed!" the nurse shouted. Another, yelled out "She's not breathing! Blood pressure's bottoming out!"

The doctor that had been shouting out orders looked at Horatio. "Do you know what she's on?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I found her about fifteen minutes ago and she was still semi-conscious."

"We need to pump her stomach!"

Then another nurse screamed and made H's heart drop. "We're losing her! Get me the crash cart!"

Horatio stepped out of the room as they pushed him lightly through the doors. "We have to stabilize her sir. You're gonna have to stay out here." and he watched through the small window as they continued working on her for close to thirty minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I googled all of the medical terminology and what not so hopefully it all makes sense! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**He's The Real Deal**

Walter showed up at the hospital as they were giving her a room and the doctor appeared. "We need to know what she overdosed on. It's a depressant of some sort based on her lack of respiratory functions, but if I give her the wrong thing to bring her around, it could kill her."

Looking up at the man who had come to stand beside him he nodded at the doctor in understanding. "Get to that house. Arrest both parents and find out what they have in the house. My bet is she took something there."

"There's something else." the doctor told him, while leading him to where she was. "Someone has called child services and has them on alert. We ran a kit like you asked. She's been sexually assaulted and we sent the results to the lab, but I've done enough to know you're going to find multiple donors."

Looking at the girl in the bed now, it was damn near impossible to keep his rage in check. He was ready to kill someone as it was, but it kept getting worse. The innocent soul laying there deserved so much more. He sat down and grabbed her hand, turning her arm over and looking at the lines etched into her skin. "Hang on Lee."

It was a mere fifteen minutes later when Walter called him back. "Xanax. Mom's got six missing pills. Mom and dad are both in custody. Figured you'd want first crack at them."

"Thank you sir. I'll be there shortly." Slipping his phone back in his pocket, he placed her hand gently across her stomach before he set off in search of a nurse. There was one outside of her room directly. "Let Doctor Baker know that it was Xanax that she took."

"Did she wake up?"

"No. One of my guys talked to the parents. I've got to go. Please let me know if there's any change."

She nodded. "Yes sir. Your number is right here."

"Thank you." and he headed down to the lab, trying to keep his anger at bay. Every time he thought about the kid laying in the hospital though, it came back to the forefront. Pulling up to the lab, he didn't even park in a spot, just putting the Hummer in park in front of the steps, the irritation boiling.

The man looked pompous sitting in the interrogation room, and his wife looked equally irritated that they'd been pulled from their party. They both looked up as he walked in. "What is this all about? I told you this afternoon, I didn't have anything to do with Jessica."

His wife sneered as she sat up straighter. "You pulled us away from our party to talk to us about Jessica?"

"Jessica, is the least of your worries."

"What's this about then Lieutenant?"

"Do you know where your daughter is?"

The seriousness in Jeremy's face was replaced by irritation. "She should be back at home in her bedroom. She's been entertaining at the party all night tonight. Why? What's she done now? You don't think she had anything to do with Jessica's murder do you?"

He shook his head. They just didn't get it. They had no idea.

"Is this about my missing Xanax? Is she selling them? Is that what this is about?"

Taking a deep breath and barely holding it together he glanced up. "What kind of 'entertaining' was your daughter doing tonight Mr. Hartford?"

"What are you insinuating Lieutenant? You might want to carefully consider your next words as I am a highly paid and highly recognized attorney in Miami."

"Ah." he replied calmly. "So that's how you've gotten away with it for so long. You think because you have a whole bunch of money and you're an attorney, you can do whatever you want, to whomever you want, and all you have to do is threaten legal actions to someone if they get in your way. Is that it?"

"I don't have to threaten anything. I'm still not sure what this is about. I wish you would hurry up and get to the point."

"The point, Mr. Hartford, is that your daughter, is fighting for her life, from a drug overdose tonight at Dade Memorial hospital." he said, his voice rising as he struggled to control it. Calming slightly, he continued quietly. "And I, don't scare." and he turned and started to walk out.

"How do you know she's in the hospital?"

"Because I'm the one that took her, after she called me. They ran a sexual assault kit on her at the hospital. I would tell you what the results are going to probably turn up, but you already know. Don't you? I want a list, of every man that's going to come up on that screen!"

"You can't do that! As an attorney, I'm not at liberty to discuss my clients business with anyone. You're not allowed to run one of those kits unless there's a parent or legal guardian is present or gives permission." Jeremy started to yell. "You had no rights..."

"Unless said parents are unfit in which case law enforcement does have the right to make that decision."

"Not without a warrant!" he shot back.

Reaching in his pocket, he withdrew a small set of folded papers and dropped it on the table. "You mean, like this one?"

Pepi looked over at him and didn't say anything. Though Horatio could tell she wanted to. "Something on your mind Mrs. Hartford?"

She shook her head. "I told you, you were going to get caught. But you kept on, didn't you?"

"You're the one who said she wasn't smart enough to get into the cops pants! I just helped her out with a few..."

Slamming his fist on the table loudly, causing both of them to jump, he raised his voice. "Excuse me!" and they both looked at him. "Since you obviously have zero regard for your daughter's well being, you probably don't care that they don't know if she's going to make it. Or that child services has been called in and they're taking over. You're never going to be able to touch her again."

"You just wait. I'll have her back in my custody by the end of the month. I've got friends in high places and she'll probably testify that she was a willing participant." then he shrugged as if it was nothing. "You see, she has problems Lieutenant. She likes the attention. I try not to feed into it, but I just try to give her what she wants."

Leaning across the table, he looked directly in the man's eyes. "You expect me to believe she actually puts herself out there? You expect me to believe she likes it? Yeah. She likes it enough to try and kill herself. Luckily for her Mr. Hartford, I have friends in high places too." and he stood up and walked out. He glanced at Walter who was shaking his head after watching the interview from behind the mirror. "I'm on my way back to the hospital. I want to be there if she wakes up."

"Alright. I'll lock these two up."

Grabbing his phone, he held his breath as it came up that it was the hospital. "Yes?" then nodding, he blurted out "I'll be right there." then he turned back to his CSI. "Put them in general population and let the word out that daddy was pimping out his underaged daughter." and he walked out, anger seething through every aspect of his being.

* * *

When he arrived back at the hospital there was a flurry of nurses and doctors coming in and out of Lee's room. Stopping one mid step, he asked him. "What's going on?"

"We gave her flumazenil which counteracts the Xanax. She did good for the first bit, but she's relapsing. Too much of the Xanax was absorbed before we could pump her stomach and her blood pressure bottomed again. We're trying to get her breathing on her own again, but it's not looking good. I'm going to have to ask you to wait in there." he said pointing to the waiting room.

He nodded and asked that someone come get him as soon as they know she's alright, to which they agreed. They worked on her for another hour before she stabilized again. When he walked back into her hospital room, she was hooked up to a couple of new IV's and a ventilator now, where as before she was just on oxygen. She was withering away almost. It seemed like the more they tried, the worse she got. He knew that drug overdoses, especially mixing them with alcohol, were tricky at best, and didn't always end well. But dammit, this kid deserved more.

Reaching down to pick her hand up, he took it in both of his, folding her fingers around his gently. "Hang in there kid. I know it's easier to check out, but I want you to hang on. Okay?"

There was nothing. Only the sound of the ventilator and the monitors beeping on his side.

Where in the hell was she? And who was talking to her? Checking out? What was he talking about? She wasn't going anywhere. She didn't even know where she was! How was she supposed to go anywhere? What was that beeping sound?

_She looked around but couldn't see anything but white...everywhere. Turning again, she heard a different voice call her name. Trying to see through the light, her eyes widened. "Simone?"_

_"Hey kid."_

_Simone had been her sister. She had died before Lee turned eleven. She was seven years older than her and was almost out when she remembered her and her father getting into a huge fight. She didn't know at the time, but it was over her. She wound up dying one night in her sleep and while she'd been too young at the time to consider it, she had since wondered what really happened. _

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Because I want to send you home."_

_"Send me home?"_

_"You don't belong here Lee Lee. Not yet." _

_"I can't do it any more Si. Dad...he's making me..."_

_"Believe me, I know what he's making you do. It's what we were fighting about the night I died. He wanted to turn you into me, and I didn't want him to. He was mad because I was leaving. I was eighteen. I could do what I wanted. I threatened to tell someone. So he shot me up with heroine between my toes, called in that I had drug overdosed and I was dead."_

_"No one ever told me."_

_"I know. Then of course, you actually _do_ overdose yourself, on mom's Xanax of all things."_

_Lee closed her eyes and shook her head. Wrapping her arms around herself she looked at the floor. "I didn't want to remember." she whispered._

_Stepping up and wrapping her arms around her sister, she held her close. "This cop, the one that showed up at the party?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You can trust him. He's a good guy."_

_"How do you know?"_

_She smiled. "He put dad in jail."_

_"No way."_

_"He's not scared of him Lee Lee. He's the real deal. He doesn't run away and he doesn't tell you one thing then do something else. He doesn't just talk."_

_"He said I called him. I don't even remember calling him." she said softly. _

_"Because I did."_

_Lee stepped back. "What?"_

_"It's complicated. You were in serious trouble and I was allowed to help. By the way, your phone is in the linen closet. I had to put it somewhere that no one would immediately find it, but it could stay connected long enough that he could track it."_

_"Track it?"_

_"Well come on Lee Lee. It's not like he had your number stored in his phone."_

_"Oh." That made sense. _

_"Now come on. It's time to go back. You need to wake up."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because the doctors are giving up on you. You can't let that happen. Besides, how long do you expect that guy to stay by your bed?"_

_"What guy?"_

_"The cop! Duh!" and she heard her sister laugh for the first time in years. _

_"I miss you Si."_

_"I know. But I'm always here. I'll always protect you when you get into trouble. You're my little sister. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Horatio looked up at the girl who was squeezing his hand. "Lee. Open your eyes for me"

"Wait...Simone..." she whispered barely audible. Fluttering her eyes slowly, they did come open, if only just a little ways.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Who...who are you?"

"Easy. My name is Horatio Caine. I met you yesterday. Do you remember meeting me and my co-worker Walter?"

Studying him closely something struck her in the way he looked at her. "You're that cop."

Smiling gently he nodded. "I am."

Breathing in, she swallowed. "My throat..."

"They said it would be sore for a little while where they had to intubate you. They almost gave up on you."

"What...happened?"

"We can get into that later sweetheart. Right now, you should just rest for a bit and give yourself some time."

Closing her eyes she rested back. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Horatio stared for a long moment at the girl who was finally relaxed. She'd asked him the same question twice now. He wondered what she had been through and what this was going to do to her. Poor kid. Looking at her arm again, he knew it would be a long time before she was ever alright.

His phone rang and he answered. "Lieutenant Caine."

"Hey H." Walter said. "There's been a break in the murder case. I think you should see this."

"Alright, I'm on my way." and he stood up. Walking out of the girls hospital room he told the nurse once more to call him if something happened and told her that he would be back as soon as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**They're With Me**

When she woke up again, there was a nurse in there taking her vitals. Not moving, she stared at him for a long moment. "Hey sweetie. I'm just checking your vital signs. I'll be out of your hair in just a second and you can go back to sleep."

"Where's the cop...Caine?" she whispered.

"He'll be back in a little bit. He said he had to go check on something."

Closing her eyes, she pretended she was asleep until he left. Once he was gone, she surveyed her situation and looked at the clock. She glanced out the window. It was nine. At night. She looked up at the little dry erase board that showed who was what and hours. Shift change was in half an hour.

Getting out of the bed, being sure to move slowly, she walked to the little make shift closet they had there and found the dress she'd been wearing that night. Damn. Okay, she could do this. Turning off the monitors so they wouldn't be notified when they started beeping at the desk, she got dressed as quickly as she could and waited to make her move. Leaving the bathroom light on so that someone would think she was in there, she looked around after opening the door, and made her way down to the staircase.

She was on the third floor. Dammit. What was she going to do? How was she going to fix this now? She had to get back to the house, but would anyone be at the house? Was Si right? Had that even happened? She needed to find out. She needed to get her bearings straight.

She didn't know why she was running. She just knew that she had to get out of that hospital. What if her father or mother came for her? What if they were at home? What was she going to do then? No. She couldn't go home. So where could she go? And what was she going to do when she got there? So many questions.

Making it to the woods that bordered the hospital, she ducked into the trees and started walking. Where to exactly, she had no clue. But she was walking. After an hour and a half of wandering aimlessly, she sat down. Where was she? Was she lost in the glades? No, she hadn't hit water. But there were definitely a lot of trees.

Walking into the hospital, Horatio's heart dropped when he looked in her room. "Excuse me? Where is this patient?"

"I'm sorry who?" one nurse asked, confused.

"Lee. Lee Hartford. She was here three hours ago. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I just started fifteen minutes ago and I haven't made my rounds yet. It gets kind of crazy at shift change. Let me check with William. He was the nurse assigned to her." and she disappeared. Coming back she had a look of worry on her face. "She was just there. He said he just checked her out half an hour ago."

"Well she's gone now!" he said, trying to keep himself from panicking. A million questions ran through his head. Was she taken? Had her father gotten to her, even though he was locked up? Or worse yet, had she gotten up and walked out? Grabbing the doctor that was now trying to figure out what was going on, he held his arm. "Look at her chart. Tell me what her danger areas are and what she's got going on?"

After another fifteen minutes of the doctor explaining everything, he glanced at his watch and walked outside. Grabbing his cell he called Walter. "Hey. How cold is it supposed to get tonight?"

"I don't know, forty five I think? Why?"

"She's gone."

"Oh hell man!"

"Can you meet me at the hospital? And get a chopper in the air with thermal radar. There's woods behind here and she can't have gone far. The doctor said she would be in a weakened state as it was."

"Alright H. I'll get them up. See you in ten."

"See you in ten." he replied. He didn't know what was going through her head. But what worried him was the fact that the doctor said, with any drug overdose, the immune system is compromised and it wouldn't take much to put her back in the hospital. He prayed he was wrong, and that she wasn't in the woods.

Leaned back against the tree that she'd stopped at earlier, she closed her eyes for just a second and she swore she heard someone calling her name. Opening her eyes instantly she stood, and pushed herself further into the trees. It was no doubt her father looking for her, with a whole team of people. There's no telling how pissed off he was going to be at her for expending so much money and energy looking for her. She couldn't let him find her. She couldn't let anyone find her.

She was freezing. Falling face first into the mud, she almost stayed there until Simone appeared again. "Si?"

"Don't you give up. They're looking for you. You don't lay down and give up. I told you yesterday it wasn't your time. You didn't listen to me then."

"I'm tired. I don't want to keep running. I'm cold."

"Then stay where you are. But get out of the mud. You're going to drown yourself."

Getting up on her knees, she crawled for a ways before hitting the bottom of another tree and laying down on her side. It was then that she realized that it was raining. Looking up, she realized sadly, her sister was gone. Had she ever really been there, or had it been just like her dream? She closed her eyes, giving in to her need to sleep.

Walking across the empty field, a familiar voice sounded across his radio. "H. We've got a shoe. We're about quarter of a mile South of you."

"I'm on my way." and he trudged his way through the marsh, heading just a little farther South than they had indicated.

Another voice came over the radio. "We've got something showing up on thermal. I can see you Lieutenant Caine. You're the closest one. Looks like it is about five hundred feet directly in front of you."

That's when he spotted her, laid down against the base of a tree. Grabbing his radio he pushed the button. "I've got her. Keep coming this way. Get me the paramedics now." he shouted.

Running as fast as he could toward the figure on the ground, he reached her and dropped instantly. "Lee? Sweetheart?"

She was freezing. When her eyes opened, the only thing she could focus on was the body in front of her face. Nothing looked normal. Everything was blurred in her vision and nothing made sense. A warm hand touched her cheek. "Caine?" She had no idea why that name came to her head, but the touch was warm. Was soft. Wasn't harmful or cold like her father's. Sitting up, she struggled to get past what she couldn't understand.

"Easy sweetheart. Are you alright? How did you get all the way out here."

"I had to - run." she whispered, shivering. Then something warm was being placed around her shoulders. "Had to - get away. Can't let...can't let him - find me."

Sitting beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her shaking frame into his chest to try and keep her warm until someone got there. She had no resistance in her at all, which told him she was growing weaker from running. She still needed to be in the hospital. The Xanax was out of her system, but there were other things wrong, that she needed to recuperate from. And betting she was hypothermic as well as wet, definitely didn't set well with him.

She opened her eyes as people started to rush her and she started breathing hard. Holding her firm, Horatio wiped the hair from her face. "Easy. They're with me. No one's going to hurt you. You can trust me. These are the good guys."

Closing her eyes again she thought back to what Si had said. She'd told her the same thing. That he was a good guy and she could trust him. Had it been real? Having no energy to fight any longer, she just let whatever happen, happen. She was loaded onto a stretcher and carried through the woods to a waiting ambulance. She stayed awake the entire time, but never said a word, never smiled, or frowned, or gave any indication she was aware of what was going on around her. Letting her head fall to the side, she realized dully that the cops suit coat was still on her, and she could smell whatever cologne it had been that he'd used that morning.

Finally closing her eyes, she felt everything being done as they'd stuck more needles in her arms, and put a mask over her nose and mouth, helping her breathe. She could hear a million voices all around her and none of it made sense. She heard the cop talking to someone about her vital signs and then to the other cop that had been there that day talking to her father.

Feeling the hand in hers squeeze, she latched onto that with everything she had. It was warm and comforting. She was so used to not having warm, and comforting was a joke when it came to someone else trying to help her. It just didn't happen. She didn't have it, and hadn't since her sister.

A tear rolled down her face and she felt a soft touch, wipe it away. She heard a breath of a voice to her side and felt her hand squeeze. "You are safe Lee. I won't let anything happen to you."

Remembering what her sister had told her, she took a deep breath. _"You can trust him. He's a good guy. - He's not scared of him Lee Lee. He's the real deal."_ Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes and looked into his face. Maybe he was the real deal. Maybe her sister had been right. Maybe he wouldn't say one thing then do another. Maybe...maybe...her eyes started closing and monitors started beeping wildly as her body went completely lax.

Horatio looked up as the monitors started showing her heart rate and blood pressure both increase, both symptoms of hypothermia. Just a few hours ago, they were worried because it had bottomed out, and he wondered what it was going to do to her physically with the trying to get it going up and down constantly. He listened as they shouted and yelled and he never left her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

**Because He Told You He Would Be**

Her first conscious thought after waking up was the hand in hers. She opened her eyes and turned her head. Blue eyes stared back.

"Hey sweetheart."

Closing her eyes and opening them again in a long blink, she stared at him, confused for a moment. Then all at once, she remembered everything. The Xanax, the alcohol, the party, the phone call, sneaking out of the hospital, him finding her, and smelling his cologne. She remember Simone and talking to her more than once while all of this had gone on, and she remembered seeing the other cop briefly after being brought in from the woods. Tired eyes stared at the man as she started putting everything together. "Where are my parents?"

"They're in jail sweetheart. You don't have to worry about them ever hurting you again."

Turning her head, her eyes full of shame for what he must know to put them in there, he squeezed gently.

"Listen Lee, I can't imagine what you're going through or what you've been through. But I can promise you that I won't let anything happen to you from here on out. You have my word that my team and I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe and to make sure you have every opportunity to come back from where you've been."

Swallowing hard, she didn't say anything, but her moist eyes gave away her uncertainty.

"I'm sure that most people haven't given you any reason to trust them, but I'm willing to work on changing that for you. For starters, you don't ever have to set foot back in that house again. I've found a couple of people who are looking to foster a child and they're willing to take you in, if it's something you're interested in."

This was almost too much. Was he serious? No one was willing to take her in. They would be until they figured out what she'd been through. Then they would turn away from her just like everyone else did in her life. _"He's a good guy."_ her sister's words came back to her. _"He wont say one thing and then do another."_ But even he couldn't stop the way people were going to look at her after they found out.

"I'll let you think about it. You rest. We can talk afterwards. But you are safe. Okay? I'm not going anywhere and I wont let anything happen to you."

Nodding, she closed her eyes and rested. Seemed like she'd done nothing but sleep the last few days. Taking a deep breath, she found herself by her sister again.

_"Si?"_

_"Hey Lee Lee. I told you he was a good guy."_

_"But why is he still here?"_

_"I told you. He's not scared of dad. He put him in jail. For murder among other things."_

_"The girl they were asking dad about?"_

_Simone nodded. "He'd pushed her off the roof because she was going to tell someone about his 'clients' and their misgivings. And she found out he was extorting money from one of the drug mafias."_

_Looking at herself now in the room, asleep as the cop sat next to her still, she took a deep breath. "Why is he still here?"_

_"Because he told you he would be."_

_"But he doesn't have to be here the whole time."_

_"Don't you see? I told you he wasn't like the rest of them. I wasn't kidding. He told you he would be there, and he has been. He's only left a couple of times. Once to go question mom and dad after that first night, and then when they found the originating crime scene and incriminating evidence for Jessica's murder. You know, when you ran away into the woods."_

_"I couldn't chance mom and dad finding me. And I didn't know if you had been just a dream, or if it had been real."_

_"Now?"_

_Looking up at her sister, she shook her head. "I don't know. I can feel you here. I can see you and touch you. But I can also see my own body and know that I'm not really here. So you tell me. Are you just a figment of my imagination?"_

_Studying her sister for a long moment, she shrugged. "Does it matter?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Does it matter if I'm real or if I'm just a figment? You needed me either way, so does it matter how it happens?"_

_"It does to me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if you're real, then I know I'm not going crazy. But if you're just a figment of my imagination, I'm never going to be alright."_

_Si laughed. "You and your analytical brain. Yes, I am really here, in your heart, and you can take that how you want it."_

_"Can I see you again? And not just when I need words of encouragement or someone to dial my phone because I was too out of it to do anything myself?" _

_Shrugging, she smiled once more. "I guess you can see me whenever you want, now that I know I can come to you like this."_

_Looking over at her, she studied her again. _

_"You're over analyzing. Stop doing that." then she looked at the red head. "Besides, with him on your side, you're not going to need me."_

_"Wait, I don't want to lose you again." she whispered, a tear loosing down her cheek. _

_Stepping closer, she took her little sister in a hug. "I told you before Lee Lee. I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to have to worry about it, because things are about to change for you. Let the changes happen and roll with it. Because you're about to experience the life that you should have had in the first place." then grabbing her loose hair, she pushed it back over her shoulder. "I love you Lee Lee. I will always be here for you and I will always take care of you when you're in trouble. Trust yourself, and trust this cop. He's not going to let anything happen to you."_

_As if in a whisper, her sister was gone. She stayed there beside herself for a long time before finally closing her eyes._

"There she is." the mans voice sounded softly beside her.

Opening her eyes a little more, she inhaled deep, trying to stretch a little bit.

Reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, he smiled gently. "So who is Simone?"

Closing her eyes in a long blink, she shifted slightly and looked at him with a tired expression. Her sister had told her to trust him. "She was my sister. She died five years ago."

"I'm sorry."

Blinking again, she looked into his eyes and realized that he meant it. That he wasn't just saying it to make conversation. _"He doesn't just talk."_ She shrugged.

"What happened?"

"Drug overdose. Only this one, wasn't her. She was murdered."

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. Poor kid. What else had been thrown at her in her short life? "Do they know who?"

"I do." she whispered. Then blinking a long blink again, she took a deep breath. "My father. She was turning eighteen and was able to make her own choices, her own decisions. She was going to tell someone about what he was doing to her and wanted to do to me." She felt him squeeze her hand to offer support and she almost broke into a sob then and there. "He shot her up with Heroine then called the police and told them she overdosed. There was never any evidence to support the thought that he did it, and of course he was so distraught when it happened that he was looked at as simply a grieving father and I was too young to know what happened."

Once again, H was ready to kill someone for what this child had gone through. No more. She wouldn't go through anything else like that as long as he had a say so. "Your father is going away for a long time. He is never going to be able to touch you again. Neither is your mother."

"Really?"

"Really, sweetheart. Your father for murder, among other things, and your mother for conspiracy to commit and false imprisonment. They're never going to hurt you again."

A tear ran down her cheek as her lip quivered. She was so worried about what her future held, but not as bad as she thought she'd be. Maybe it was because of what her sister had said. Maybe it was because her parents were in jail. Maybe it was because of this cop. "Thank you." she whispered.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, she slapped her hand down on the snooze button. "Lee! Come on sweetie! Time for school!" the woman's voice tinkled up the stairs.

She had changed schools and had been able to keep all of her classes with everything transferring over and was still graduating early. She had made friends fairly easy even though she'd been quiet, and she'd enrolled herself in swimming classes after school, that she found she excelled at. Horatio still checked on her pretty regularly and it helped that this family had been a friend of his.

Slowly rising, a kid popped his head around the corner. He was the same age as her, his birthday only a month earlier, and they had actually taken to each other as brother and sister pretty quickly. He had even started picking on her for being so quiet and never having an opinion about anything, but she knew he never meant anything by it.

"Bathroom's mine! Hah!" and he disappeared.

Looking through the closet that was now hers, she smiled at the simple clothes that she had. She like having simple but nice things. She didn't like the prestige of looking a certain way, or acting a certain way. And dare she admit it, she felt like she belonged. Tucking her shirt into her Levi jeans, she looked herself over real good in the mirror, pulled her hair back in a simple pony tail and actually smiled at what she saw. She looked like Simone. Closing her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bathroom's open!" Seth said loudly, making her jump. Then his expression clouded. "Hey. Are you okay?"

The kid really seemed to care. Something she was not used to by anyone, much less a houseful of people. She nodded.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"I like the shirt you're wearing." he said innocently. Poor kid had no idea what to say to a crying girl.

She smiled. "Thanks. I was just thinking about how much I look like my sister in this outfit."

He nodded. That, he understood. "I miss my brother too. He would have been twenty-one next month, and people used to call me a miniature Shane. It's alright though." then he thought a change of subject was in order since the conversation wasn't helping her at the moment. "So...you gonna let me cheat off of you in History today or what?"

Locking eyes with the kid, she smiled. "Or what!"

"Man, I knew you were gonna say that. Well hurry up! I'm driving this morning."

"God save me now."

"Shut up! I drive good!"

She laughed and they walked down stairs. She still wasn't used to the attention she got from both the foster mom or the foster dad, and they knew that it made her uncomfortable so they tried to respect it as much as possible. A familiar voice made its way to her ear and she smiled a little, then Seth bounded forward. "Horatio!"

"Hey son! How are you holding up?"

"Eh. Good I guess. Better now that I have someone to pester!" and he looked back at Lee.

She smiled lightly at the man who was trying to stay standing from the force of the hug that Seth had put on him. She leaned against the door jamb into the living room.

He looked up. "Hey Lee." he said softly.

She shifted when he took a step closer and leaned in for a hug.

"How are you hanging in there sweetheart?"

"I'm okay." and she pulled back.

Gene Anders smiled and threw the towel she was holding over her shoulder. "Horatio."

He smiled. "Hey Gene."

"Come on in. You just missed Edmond. You might as well stay for breakfast. The kids have to leave for school in a few minutes."

"Yeah!" Seth piped in. "I'm driving!"

"Wear your seatbelt!" he said to both kids, to which they both nodded in response. After about half an hour, eating and saying good-bye to the kids, assuring them both that he was sticking around for the whole day and would be there when they got home, he looked over at Gene. "How is she doing?"

She shrugged. "It's nice to have her here, and Seth has really taken to her. She's struggling. But she's getting there. There are times that she expects Edmond or I to get mad at her for making a mistake, to the point of panicking for a little at first, then others that she doesn't understand why something upsets us, when it doesn't her. The other day Seth came home and told us about one of the girls trying to bully her in class. She couldn't understand why we were worried about it. I guess she turned it back around on the girl who was picking on her and told her she didn't care what she said about her, it wasn't anything anyone else hadn't said before and walked away. No one has bothered her since."

Sad truth was, there probably really wasn't anything that anyone could say that she hadn't already heard. From her parents of all places.

"She's got one person she really talks to all the time, but she still doesn't talk much."

"I noticed."

"It's from years of mental and verbal abuse. Truth is, I don't know if she'll ever talk much."

"Does she open up in her sessions?" he asked, knowing Gene was a therapist and held regular sessions for her.

"Not really. Every once in a while she'll let loose about a day when her parents had been especially cruel, or repeat something she'd been told several times, including the ever famous 'You'll never amount to anything, which is why I'm conditioning you for this, so that you can make some kind of money and build yourself some kind of future.' That one from what I can tell, really did a number on her. You could see from the way she talked about it. He had to have said it to her more than once and for a long time. She still doesn't think she is going to make it. Edmond and I are trying to give her space, and she's slowly warming up, but it's kind of tough not running to her and hugging her every time she says something. Even if she doesn't talk much, what she says is enough to make a sane man crazy. I don't see how she's done it for as long as she has. Of course, I grew up different too so..."

Horatio nodded. "I understand. How is she doing in school?"

"She's doing great! Graduating early, helping Seth out tremendously with his work, and even helping out the girl that she's become close with." then she shrugged. "She's getting better. It's just a very slow process."

"How is she sleeping?"

"She's doing really well there. She talks a lot to someone named Simone in her sleep."

"Simone was her sister. She was murdered a few years ago."

"That makes sense then. But it's a good thing. She gets things out with her sister." then she shook her head ruefully. "Now who sounds like they need therapy?"

He laughed at that. "Not you. Believe it or not, it makes a lot of sense what you're saying, and nothing I would worry about in the least."

She nodded.

"Is she still cutting?"

Her expression clouded slightly. "Some, but it doesn't seem to be as often as it was. You can tell from the scars and the stage of healing on how often and when she did cut. She is actually talking about why she does it, and has mentioned that she's not doing it any more. She's numb, Horatio. This is the only way she knows how to feel. And because of the fact that we're working on it, she is actually finding ways to feel, and express what she's feeling, in a healthy manner. We're getting there. It's just a process."

That made a lot of sense. He had definitely chosen well when he talked to this family about fostering Lee. And he'd been more and more happy with that decision, as time progressed.

Studying him while he pondered, she grinned. "So are you really staying the whole day?"

He smiled. "Would I lie to Seth like that?"

Shaking her head she softened her gaze. "So how have you been Horatio?"

"I've been good. Things are well at work."

"And home?"

He shrugged, thinking about everything. "Home is good too actually. Even when it's quiet."

"Good." then studying him some more, she eyed him closely. "I'm glad you're here. I never see you, or Eric hardly any more."

"I know. We need to make a better effort to come around."

"Yes. You do. You two saved Edmond's life, and you still haven't let him pay you back."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to pay back. All we did, was our job. And you did pay us back. You helped me put a good kid, in a good situation where she seems to be doing much better than she was. What more could a guy ask for?"

She smiled. "All we're doing, is our job." and she winked at him.


End file.
